The thyroid is a major endocrine gland for maintaining a human metabolism equilibrium. Phenomena such as nervous tension, dietary imbalance, environmental pollution, misuse of drugs and disease infection may cause abnormal function of the thyroid. The current methods for treating thyroid symptoms include: surgery, radiation with radioactive isotopes and treatment with thyroid inhibitors.
There are two mechanisms of conventional anti-thyroxin medicines, one being a peroxidase for inhibiting iodide for reducing the synthesis of thyroxin; and the other for interfering the catching of iodide ions or inhibiting a combination of iodide ions with thyroid globulin, thereby reducing the concentration of thyroxin in the blood. However, conventional medicines may stimulate the thyrotropine-stimulating hormone (TSH) to enlarge thyroid cells to decrease the white blood cells and may inhibit the thyroid hormone especially in a pregnant mother, thereby influencing the brain growth of a baby and causing stunting and cretinism or even leading a worse side effect such as a deformed baby.
In view of these considerations, we therefore invent a therapeutic composition for treating hyperthyroidism but without causing side effects to the user.